


A Little Bit of Magic

by deeders



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeders/pseuds/deeders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the savior of our world doesn't look like himself anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam Winchester. Everyone talks about him and his brother and how they saved the world but what would happen if some sort of magic made it so that Sam wasn’t quite Sam anymore?

Sam woke up that morning, feeling like he usually did sore and more tired than when he went to sleep. But this morning he felt different. He groaned and stretched as he began to walk to the bathroom. ‘Hm. Why do my pants feel like they are falling off my waist? Maybe I’m not eating enough.’ The male thought as he washed his face in the motel sink as he grabbed the towel and dried his face he looked up into the mirror and saw a delicate female face looking back at him. He quickly looked behind him to see if it was a ghost but there was no ghost he slowly turned his head back to the mirror and let out a high pitched scream. Dean rolled outta bed still half asleep and ran into bathroom where he heard the scream he assumed that Sam was in trouble.

“SAMMY! WHAT’S WRON- Dude, you’re not Sammy.” Dean replied as he checked out the girl that was indeed wearing Sam Winchester’s clothes but they were much bigger on her tiny frame. "Did my little brother bring a little bit of tail in while I was sleeping? That sly dog." Dean shook his head side to side as a smirk appeared on his face.

“D-Dean, it’s really me. I'm S-Sam but I-I don’t understand….” She replied as she looked into the mirror and tugged on her shoulder length brown hair and a disgruntled noise slipped past pink plump lips. Dean let his eyes travel down Sammy’s body and he felt his eyebrow raise as his eyes landed back to Sam’s face.

“Dude, you make a pretty hot chick.” Dean said with a chuckle.

“I AM YOUR BROTHER!!!! THAT’S WRONG DEAN!” Sam’s shrill voice yelled. "And ....aren't you wondering how this happened-" Sam stopped short when he felt eyes on his body. "DEAN!!!"

"Sammy I am sorry but you're fricking hot!! Do ya got the parts too and technically you're my sister. Hehe I'll go call Bobby he might know about this...and maybe Cas," Dean was about to walk out when he turned and looked at Sam. "What are you gonna wear? I mean none of your clothes will fit." Dean stated as he walked back into the bedroom to find his phone.  
Sam groaned again when that thought was brought to her attention.

"D-Dean, w-where am I gonna get clothes from anyway?" 

"Where do ya think Sammy?"

"Oh no. We are not-"

"Put your clothes on Samantha. We're going shopping!" Dean said as he popped his head back into the bathroom. 

"Don't call me Samantha. Geez. Uggh." The hunter groaned as she shuffled out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom where her brother was. She was gonna change right there until she saw Dean looking at her with his usual smirk and raised eyebrow. "Dean, you're a real pig. Ya know that?" Sam said as she grabbed a random plaid shirt and some jeans outta the duffle bag and marched back into her only safe haven, the bathroom.

***

After about twenty minutes of getting her pants to fit around her waist, Dean had both of their belongings in the impala and whew boy did Sam look like a hobo. She had two undershirts on and a plaid shirt along with her usual big jacket. The pants are what really gave the hobo look the finishing touches. Her pants hung off one hip but they were cinched tightly around her waist with a makeshift belt outta old shoe laces and the boots made her look like she had shit in her pants. Dean couldn't help the laughter that escaped when she got in the front seat

"Dude you are so not sexy right now."

"I'm not tryin to be sexy Dean. I just want clothes just like the ones I have but smaller. And that's it." Sam sighed sadly. This day just kept getting worse. It didn't help that Dean had started chuckling again as they pulled up to Victoria's Secret.

"Dean, um what are we doin here?"

"Well Sammy you got boobs now. You gotta be fitted fer a bra." Dear chuckled again. That's why the idiot was laughing before they got there he knew Sam would have some lady groping her new-found boobs. Sam let out a disgruntled wheeze and she slunk out of her seat and walked into the store.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean takes Sammy shopping for some new undergarments

"Hi! Welcome to Victoria's Secret! We're having a sale on all undergarments buy four get four free! My name is Becky, just find me if you need help." The girl was about to walk off when Dean whistled at her catching her attention.

 

"Actually doll we're gonna need a lot of help over here. See my little sister here? Well someone stole her suitcase with all her girly crap innit and here's the funny thing she doesn't remember her bra size. Think ya can get her measured?" Dean quickly came up with a lie as he gave Becky a really sickingly sweet smile, Sam grimaced next to her brother.

 

"I sure can!" she turned to Sam this time and her smile grew even bigger if that was even possible. "It happens to the best of us sweetie. I mean between us wearing makeup and paying bills and going to work how are we supposed to remember our bra size too? Right hun?" She laughed at her own bad joke and you could hear her southern accent as Dean snickered under his breath. Sam could only give her a slight weak chuckle then she said something about a changing room and some more bad jokes but would you believe Becky didn't have her fuckin measuring tape with her.

 

Sam covered her chest with her arms as Becky went to find a tape measure Dean stood outside the changing room still laughing his ass off.

"Man Sammy, its a shame you can't see the humor in this." Sam stood in the corner of the changing room hugging her arms closer to her body makin sure her layers weren't going anywhere.

"You're so right Dean. I should just laugh about this whole thing because we are at god damn Victoria's Secret to buy bras and shit when we should be following that lead Bobby gave us!" Sam shouted as she heard the changing room door open up and Becky walked in.

 

"Found it! Alrighty Miss-"

"Just Sam."

".......Alrighty Sam, I am gonna need you to take that jacket off along with your shirt."

"What?"

"Take your shirt off?"

"I don't think that'll-"

"Sammy just do what she fuckin says or **I'll** come in there and take it off for you." Dean growled from the other side as Sam glared a hole through the door and into Dean's head. Becky looked at the door then back at Sam and you could tell she was nervous about the whole shouting thing.

Sam began taking her jacket off then her two sizes too big plaid shirt when she was left in nothin but her plain white shirt that's when she looked at Becky with a pleading look and she whispered so Dean couldn't hear her.

"Can you please just get the size without me having to take the shirt off? Please." She pleaded as she felt the tears in her eyes as she looked at the girl.

"Ma'am please don't cry. All women feel this way when the painters come and visit." Becky smiled gently and put her hand on Sam's back and began to rub tiny circles.

'What does she mean by the painters? Oh no!' Sam thought as she looked up at Becky. "By painters you mean what exactly?" Sam asked she saw the faintest smile appear on Becky's face that's when she heard Dean bark out his god-you're-so-dumb laugh.

 

"I mean you're period ma'am, it's a term my mama taught me." The blonde stated as Sam’s face went from being sad to being embarrassed. Her cheeks turned three shades darker and Becky giggled. Seriously Sam was about six seconds from slapping Becky in the face. How many times today are people going to laugh at Sam? She was getting tired of everyone today even her own brother -who you could hear outside flirting with Cas on his cell- and not to mention no word from Bobby yet on why this was happening. Sam put two fingers to the left side of her temple and rubbed at the forming headache that was coming on, she took a deep breath and lifted up her last shirt showing her breasts to Becky.  

“Please just get it over with so I can buy new clothes and then kill my brother. Preferably not in that order.” The blonde gave a nervous chuckle as she wrapped the pink measuring tape around the top of Sam's breasts, Sam gasped at how cold her hands were. She couldn't understand why she didn't warm up her fuckin hands.

*************

"Alright! You have 34 C's. Pretty average for someone your height and age. All bras in that size are over there." Becky pointed to the left side of the store and Dean nodded at her.

"Thanks Becky. You've been a real big help for my sister." Dean grabbed Sam's arm as soon as she finished putting her shirt back on and he dragged her to the other side of the store.

"What the hell was  _that_ all about Dean? Did I really need her to grope all over my chest?" Sam yanked her arm from her brother's grasp and followed behind him.

"Aw Sammy c'mon it was funny as shit. Anyway pick four you get four for free." Dean grinned at Sam as he repeated what Becky had said to them when the first entered this hell hole. 

Sam was pretty sure after they got the call from Cas he was going to kill whoever did this to him and his brother. Dean was just having way too much fun with this. Almost like her knew what was wrong with him. Sam shook her head and dragged her feet to the drawers filled with pretty lace bras that he would soon have to put on and that's something he wasn't looking forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! So sorry this is has taken what two years to update. I was in a bit of a slump but I hope you enjoy uwu


End file.
